Delving into the planes of death
by Storm Arashi
Summary: Clark Kent is no ordinary kid. He can see spirits of teenagers and kids from a plane called Everlost. Due to a near death experience he battles and half lives in Everlost. When a new teacher comes to his school the threats only rise.  CXB week


Here's my entree for That's The Spirit Thursday. I decided on a Ghost/Schooltime theme. I'm borrowing some elements from various media's for this.

Clark Kent ran up to the doors of Smallville high nearly bumping into a man a few feet taller then him.

"Sorry sir!" He called as he rushed inside. The man a new teacher smirked and brushed back his blond bangs.

"Clark Kent eh...Local ghost whisperer."

Clark saw quite a few of his friends walking through walls and such. Because those 'friends' had been murdered or died of strange causes.

The Kent boy was their salvation. He was a high school Ghost Whisperer. "Hey Maggie...I talked to your parents last night. They miss you and want you to go back into your body." He said to a girl he knew since kindergarden. She had been knocked into a coma and it had knocked her soul out of her body.

The tri-colored haired girl nodded and smiled at him. "Thanks." She said as she dissappeared in a flash of green light. Clark learnt quickly as a boy that he lived side by side with a plane called Everlost. Due to a near death experience as a child he half lived in Everlost and half lived in the real world. And he had encountered quite a few souls who would want him dead. Or for him to help them find the light.

To get souls in coma's sent back into the living world Clark would end up having to battle the likes of souls no one has ever seen. These souls despite being traditionally called ghosts were properly called Afterlights. The newer ones were Greensouls and those who weren't really dead could possess people.

Clark lived a hectic life between living world and the realm of the deceased. Especially with trying to make it to homeroom before his friends set up a prank for the new teacher.

He had brought the feathers for the trick after all.

Spotting Chloe Sullivan and Lana Lang he sprinted towards them. "Am I too late?" He asked out of breath.

The girls shook their heads. "Nope, right on time Kent. Gimme the feathers. We already got the wax set up." 

"Wax?"

"Harder to get out of hair then tar or chocolate pudding." Lana winked. Clark sighed and handed over the feathers. Making his way to the seat in the second row he sat next to his best friends Lex Luthor and Bruce Wayne.

"So got any info on the new teacher?" Clark asked the bald boy next to him. Lex smirked.

"His name is Doctor Querl Aaron Dox. Quite the big shot and someone who will be hard to..Initiate." Lex reported back on some of the information on the new teacher.

A high school graduate at eight years old. Graduated from several universities. Including medical school.

"Because of his medical degree's and the fact he's more then qualified for science AND health he's gonna be seen a lot for us." Bruce added to Lex's information. The other dark haired teen smirked leaning back. "Nothing we can't handle. The girls though...I heard the guy broke hearts even when he was just ten years old and in college for Pete's sake!" 

"Someone say my name?" Clark, Lex, and Bruce lifted their hands in the Vulcan greeting.

Several Afterlights in the room laughed at Pete Ross's expression.

"Alright teach in ten!" A girl named Josslin shouted as they scrambled for their seats. The Smallville trio moved to sit in the front row.

The door to the classroom opened.

And when it opened Clark instantly wished he didn't help with the prank. Long blonde hair in a ponytail. A grey suit and oddly enough green skin and magenta eyes, hidden by glasses.

"Whoa..." He and several girls living and dead swooned. The teacher was a looker.

And he dodged their prank easily.

"So who set this trick up?" He couldn't have been older then twenty.

Clark immedietly raised his hand. "ME! IT WAS ME! ALL ME!"

Bruce and Lex facepalmed.

Querl looked mildly amused. "Next time, use tar. The wax already dried."

Clark's face flushed as he sank back into his chair.

"How humilliating..." Bruce mumbled.

Only to receive a stick of chalk to the head. "OW!" 

Lex and Clark smirked for the rest of the class.

When the lunch bell rang all the students lept up. Clark gave a nod to several Afterlights in the room.

"Clark I need to speak to you." Querl said as Clark stopped short.

"Yes sir..." 

When the rest of the students left Querl locked the door on the room.

He gulped. "Um...Sir why's the door locked?" 

"No one needs to hear this conversation and please call me Querl." He smiled warmly at Clark reassuring him. "Your just as I heard you are. The savior of the teenage Afterlights."

Clark was now afraid. "How do you know about Everlost? Or my abillity?" He demanded fists clenched. He was more angry then afraid actually. Everlost and the Afterlights that were there felt like a secret he could only be trusted with.

"I've been there myself son. I'm the same as you. I was almost killed in a car crash. Most of my body actually shut down. They used cybernetic implants I invented to rebuild my life. But during that time I was in a place one could only describe as being forever lost. Hence the name Everlost I presume." Querl wore a smile through out his explanation. "I've never really left it." 

"Same here...I help those who are trapped in Mary Hightowers traps and help them get salvation. I try to help them. You?" 

"I deal with the adult population. Everlost is actually two seperate planes Clark. It all depends on age. Children and teenagers go to Everlost if they get lost on their way. Adults go on a different path. That's how we see who we see. You only see teenagers correct?"

"Yes..." Clark said without hesitation. He needed to know more. More about Everlost. More about this adult side of the plane.

"What you and your teenage Afterlights call the Everwild is existing on another plane called EverFall. Adults are there and they can not be seen by Afterlights or Skinjackers. The adult plane has no such thing. Things go on like in our living world there. No imagination. Adults consider themselves to know everything so they never forget who they were what their names are..." Querl trailed off to let Clark inform him of Everlost.

Clark nodded. "Things and buildings end up in Everlost. Eversight is also a bit problem. Everlost is washed out except for Deadspots. Such as if someone build a house where the Twin Towers once stood an Afterlight won't see that house. He or she will see the Twin Towers. And dozens maybe even hundreds of Afterlights." He explained.

"I trust you've been there?"

"When you try to save an Afterlight you tend to travel all over. The World Trade Center still exists in Chicago. The World Expo still exists. The food's long gone but there's other things. The rides will forever work. At Six Flags Great America I saw the Everparts of kids who lost limbs on intense rides by accident. I've also seen kids trapped to rides they died on." Clark closed his eyes and shivered. The horror that he felt that day still haunted him. Querl placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"That's why I need your help. Your going to have to come with me to join up with other psychic children such as you to help free Everlost from Mary Hightower. And Everfall from its own beast. We can help each other manuever through the planes." 

"Can I still see my family?"

"Yes."

Clark smiled determination showing in his eyes. "Let's go."

Querl grinned. "Just as I was hoping."

I only own Everfall unless Neal decides to use such an idea in his Skinjacker Trilogy. I only own this idea. Not the media's I borrowed in it such as Afterlights, Everlost in general. I own nothing! 

I credit Yu-Gi-Ah for the image of Mr. Dox.

And I had the weird idea to give Brainy a middle name.

R and R please! This is for Day Four of ClarkXBrainy week!


End file.
